


A wizard in the Bat Clan

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Neville Longbottom, F/M, Harry has a new best friend, Jason Todd loves his wizard, M/M, Possible Mpreg, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: When Neville hadn't shown any magic his grandmother sent him to his mother's Squib uncle but Alfred Pennysworth isn't the normal muggle Augusta thinks he isHogwarts is in for a wild ride





	1. A delivery to Wayne Manor

Disclaimer: I don’t own either the DC universe or the Harry Potter series.

 

Alfred walked through the stately manor holding his young charge, he despised his relatives for dumping their child on him and he looked at Neville who cried out for attention, he sighed and prayed that Bruce didn’t hear him. 

But Merlin wasn’t listening it seemed as Bruce walked down, the young man stared at Alfred and said, “Alfred?” 

“Ah, Master Bruce,” Alfred said softly, “I am sorry to bother you but this is my nephew Neville Longbottom and before you ask my last name is not Longbottom, my sister and her husband were well, suffice to say, they can longer take care of Neville and, for reasons I cannot go into, the Longbottom family can’t do it either.” 

Bruce picked the crying baby up and said, “We can’t leave him alone Alfred, he has no one but us.” 

“Quite correct Master Bruce,” Alfred said as Bruce held Neville and whispered to him. 

Alfred smiled and said, “Master Bruce?”

“I like children,” Bruce said as he stroked Neville’s hair and said, “Let’s get a nursery ready, he must be hungry.” 

Alfred smiled, perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad 

 

Meanwhile in Hogwarts Sybil Trelawney stared into space and whispered:

“The Forgotten Savior 

Adopted into the Clan of Bats 

Returns to the Founders Four 

Steeled by the Knight of Darkness

He Shall Know Love and be Loved 

A Demon’s wrath shall aid his quest

A hero for all time is forged for he shall aid the chosen one.”

She shook her head and said, “What did I say? Ah, it can’t be that important,” and she went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter Neville is five to six years old, Bruce is about twenty-six years old and Dick is nine years old.

 

Four years later.

 

Neville walked with Alfred to the Batcave, he wasn’t sure what Uncle Alfie did down here but it was important.

He held on to Alfred’s hand tightly, this place scared him and he wondered what was Uncle Bruce to him and what was this place? He found out about it when he fell through the old clock.

But Uncle Bruce insisted that they were family, he saw Uncle Bruce’s car drive in and he tried to go over there and say hello but Uncle Alfie held his hand. 

Bruce frowned as he got out of the Batmobile and said, “Alfred?”

“He found it this afternoon sir,” Alfred said smiling wryly, “I do not believe we’ve childproofed it here yet.” 

Bruce smiled and said, “Come to Uncle Bruce, Neville,” Bruce smiled as Neville did without asking.

He picked Neville up and sighed, the boy was getting bigger and bigger, Bruce smiled and said, “Neville, Uncle Bruce needs you to promise me that you won’t tell anyone about this. It’s a secret, okay?” 

Neville simply nodded and hugged him, he whimpered a bit at the sounds of the bats flying and he hugged Bruce tightly. 

Bruce smiled and said, “Alright, let’s go get some ice cream.”

“Sir,” Alfred said, “He might get a bit chubby, he doesn’t work out like you.”

“Hmm,” Bruce said, “You know, we should have him join me.”

Neville looked up as Alfred looked aghast but Bruce smiled and said, “No, not like that, I mean a little boxing training, he could use some exercise.” 

“Oh, thank you Merlin,” Alfred said as he left Bruce with Neville. 

Bruce smiled as he held Neville to him, he loved having Neville here as this sweet faced baby boy reminded him of what he was fighting for.

Even after these past four years he still knew very little about Neville’s family and what happened, he walked up and said, “You know, we should go to the circus.” 

Neville smiled and said, “Okay Uncle Bruce.” 

Alfred smiled and said, “It is time for bed Neville.” 

After Neville was put to bed Bruce frowned and said, “Alfred, how did he find his way to the cave?”

Alfred smiled and said, “Well, I think you left the door open, you were in quite a hurry today and I found him in the cave playing with a bat.”

Bruce sighed and said, “Sorry, we’ll keep an eye on him from now on.” 

The next night Neville sat as Alfred put him in his good clothes and said, “There you are Neville, you look so handsome.” 

Neville giggled and said, “Yes Uncle Alfie.”

Alfred smiled and carried Neville out to Bruce who picked him up, Alfred was pleased to see that Bruce was alone tonight, not without one of those money grabbing women he played when he was pretending to be a playboy. 

Bruce was different with Neville as he carried Neville to the car. Alfred sighed, he was Neville’s caregiver but Bruce was Neville’s father through and through. 

Neville clung to Bruce as they walked out to the car and Bruce stroked Neville’s hair and said, “You like the circus, huh buddy?”

Alfred smiled at the mumbled response as they got into the car and drove. 

Haley’s circus was a fairly old circus troupe as they had been coming to Gotham for years and Bruce had a few good times with his own parents there. 

Neville giggled as Bruce held him and Bruce sighed, ‘This is good, hmmm,’ he thought, ‘Should I train Neville? I know it would be for Neville’s good.’ 

As they drove through the town Neville smiled and said, “There’s the circus.” 

Bruce nodded and went on about the history of the circus and Neville listened happily. 

They had finally stopped at the Circus and Neville nearly tore out of the car to go see the circus, only Bruce’s hand on his shoulder stopped him from running into the circus.

A few of the circus goers recognized Bruce Wayne and Bruce smiled a bit nervously, he had shielded Neville from this as very few people knew that he cared for a child in his manor, very few people recognized Neville but there was no mistaking what he was doing with the child. 

One particularly bold reporter ran up and said, “Bruce Wayne, who is this child? Is he your son?”

Bruce looked at Alfred who smiled nervously and nodded, Bruce smiled and said, “He is part of my family and his name is Neville.”

The reporters started to snap several photos and Neville hid his face in Bruce’s shirt, Bruce just smiled and carried him into the main tent. 

Neville sat between Bruce and Alfred, Alfred sighed and said, “It was bound to happen sooner or later Master Bruce.”

“I know,” Bruce said, “But is Neville ready for this?” 

“Master Bruce,” Alfred said, “We are both very known in Gotham, after all there was a bit of a scandal when I was named as your guardian and I doubt we would have been able to hide Neville’s presence for much longer.” 

Bruce nodded and said, “Neville, look at the acrobats.” 

Neville watched giddily as the flying Graysons did their act but he was loving this. 

Suddenly Bruce suddenly tensed and Neville saw why. 

The thing they were swinging on was doing something wrong, so very wrong. 

Neville heard the screams as the wires snapped and two of the Grayson’s fall to their deaths. 

Suddenly a memory came unbidden to his mind: a woman screaming “Crucio,” and two people screaming in pain. He was knocked out of the memory when Bruce hugged him and whispered, “Neville, are you alright?”

Neville nodded and Alfred heard a loud scream and he sighed, he knew the pain behind that scream, Bruce knew as well and so did Neville.

The next few months were hectic: Bruce had saved Dick from the foster care system but he was distant around Dick and Dick, Alfred noted, was a bit distant around Neville but Neville was younger than Dick.

Neville didn’t understand what was going on but one night Dick had gone out and he found the cave that Uncle Bruce didn’t want him to go into and from then on Uncle Bruce and Dick would go out at nights.

Alfred, as grateful as he was, was starting to see proof that Neville wasn’t a squib as the boy was showing accidental usages of his magic, such as making his toys move on their own. 

‘Bruce and Dick have not noticed yet but soon,’ Alfred thought, ‘One day Neville would get his letter either from Hogwarts or one of the American schools.’ 

He knew Bruce wouldn’t let Neville go to any school without a good reason. ‘Hmmm,’ he thought, ‘I would probably have to go to the American ministry,’ he knew Frank’s family weren’t particularly nice but he had met Augusta, she was a decent sort and Frank was a kind and loving man, a pity the horror that had befallen him and he sighed and thought about what to tell Master Bruce.

Alfred sat watching Neville playing with his toys and sighed a bit as Neville’s action figure started to move again.

Neville smiled and said, “Look Uncle Alfie, see?”

“Yes Neville,” Alfred said smiling, “But you must not let Uncle Bruce see that just yet, he and Dick might not understand quite yet.” 

Neville looked at him with watery eyes and Alfred smiled and said, “Don’t worry, they will accept this part of your life.” 

Just as on cue Dick came bounding in and he said, “Hi Neville, you want to play Basketball?”

Neville nodded and Alfred said, “Do be gentle with him Master Dick.” 

Alfred felt content, he had a good feeling about the future of this family.


	3. Chapter 3

Timeline: Neville is Nine and Dick is fourteen years old.

 

Dick tossed the ball to Neville and said, “That a boy Nev.” 

Neville grinned as he threw the ball back to Dick and ran around Dick. 

Bruce watched with pleasure as his boys played together, he had been concerned that Dick or Neville would become jealous of one another but it wasn’t to be, he thought that Dick had become a big brother to Neville, even helped him train. 

Neville was a very active boy; confidant, happy to play with Dick and Bruce and he understood why they kept their lives secret.

Alfred watched carefully, Neville was using magic more and more and he knew that he’d have to tell Bruce and Dick about the magical world soon.

He still felt somewhat bitter to the magical world at times because as a Squib he had little rights, even if the Pennysworth name was somewhat of a powerful house in Britain but he was the first squib born to the house.

Alfred smiled, he still didn’t regret leaving as he had proved himself amongst the muggles time and time again and he, to this day, believed Muggles were in fact much more intelligent than wizards, they simply had to be smarter. 

For a wizard magic was everything, they simply had to use magic and, though they had to be instructed in its use for the most part, purebloods especially were not smart people.

Neville would’ve been the same he supposed but Bruce pushed Neville to be the best he could be as only he could.

He walked away from the courtyard and decided to get dinner ready. 

As he walked into the kitchen he froze, there was an owl holding a letter and he frowned as he gave the owl a piece of meat, the owl dropped the letter and Alfred frowned and thought, ‘Bloody hell, how did it get in here?’

He smiled a bit and read out: 

“Dear Alfred, 

It’s Minerva, I’m hoping to come for a visit in a day or two. I’d like to see you for lunch if that is quite alright? And, if I could, may I meet Neville?

Please send your reply back with the owl. 

Minerva McGonagall.”

He remembered meeting her, she had been a lovely young witch and she hadn’t been as repulsed by being friends with a squib.

“If I had been braver,’ Alfred thought, ‘Yes, things might’ve been different.’ He quickly sent back a reply telling her to meet him at the manor as Master Bruce and Dick would be out for the usual reasons.

A day later Neville fussed a bit as Alfred combed his hair and said, “Uncle Alfie, who’s coming?”

“An old friend of the family,” Alfred said, “A friend of your grandmother.” 

“Oh,” Neville said, he didn’t really know his father’s family as they had apparently sent him to live with Uncle Alfred and Bruce when he was really small. 

He didn’t mind because Uncle Bruce and Dick were his family now. 

‘They played with me,’ he thought, ‘Even when they were tired from their activities, they’re my family. But who’s coming over?’ 

He didn’t have to wait long as he heard the doorbell ring and Alfred walked over and opened the door.

A woman walked in, she wore an emerald dress and she said, “Alfred.” 

“Minerva,” Alfred said with affection, “How are you my dear?”

“Oh, you know,” she said, “My job is one of joy and love and I do love it. You are Neville Pennysworth?”

“Not Longbottom?” Alfred asked, “Hmmm.” 

“Augusta disowned him a few years ago because she was ashamed that he was a squib.” 

“But Minerva,” Alfred said, “My nephew is not a squib, he’s been using magic off and on since he was six, at least he makes his toys move.” 

She smiled and said, “Truly? That is a good thing but I doubt the Longbottom’s will care because Augusta adopted another child to be the heir to her house.”

Alfred sighed, sat down and said, “I believe she was pressured into the disowning by Algie and his lot and the new child is an orphaned pureblood.” 

“Come here Neville,” Minerva said, “Let me have a good look at you.” 

‘Neville looks fairly fit,’ she thought, ‘He’s not as plump like Frank had been at his age and,’ she frowned, ‘Perhaps in its own way Neville being mistaken for a squib had been a blessing in disguise, I know Augusta is trying to turn the other child into a mini Frank.’ 

Minerva smiled and said, “Alfred, will you send him to Hogwarts? I know America has some schools but I’d love to have him with us.”

Alfred stood up and said, “I may be his caregiver but I am not his father, his father is Bruce Wayne in all but blood. When I first came to him with Neville he took Neville and I saw him carry Neville everywhere, he loved Neville.” 

Minerva smiled and said, “Would he allow this?”

“Several months away in Britain? I cannot be sure,” Alfred said, “But if we talked to him together my dear.” 

“I agree,” she said, “Now, how about some lunch? I know there’s a good place in Metropolis, frankly Gotham attracts the worse of the worse at times like vampires and more than a few dark wizards live here.” 

Alfred nodded and said, “Of course.” 

She took Neville’s hand and Alfred’s and they apparated, Neville stared in shock as they reappeared in another place. She sighed, “That does get tiresome but it’s better than portkey.” 

As they walked in an odd place that looked weird, like one of the paintings Uncle Bruce showed him, there were stairs everywhere.

Alfred smiled and said, “Just keep an hand on Minerva, Neville.” 

As they navigated the stairs she smiled and said, “Here we go.” 

They walked in and she sat him down and said, “Order anything you’d like.” 

Neville looked at the Menu and he said, “Umm, dragon burger?”

“Oh yes, that does look good,” Alfred said, “I haven’t had a good dragon meat dish for some time, mum used to make them all the time.” 

“Which,” Minerva said, “Is why your breath always seemed to stink,” she laughed and said, “Oh Alfred, I do miss you.” 

“Even if I am a squib?” Alfred said, “And I am sorry, I heard about your husband, such a pity.” 

Minerva sighed and said, “I shouldn’t have lost touch with you like that and thank you, he was a good man.” 

As they chatted Minerva was impressed, Neville had become a fairly mature boy and, she smiled, she hoped to see him in Hogwarts. 

She smiled and said, “So Alfred, what is your young charge like?”

“Bruce?” Alfred said, “In many ways he is more like a son to me, I raised him when his parents were murdered.” 

“You have lived an incredible life,” she said, “You were an actor, a government agent and so many other things. I sometimes wonder what would it be like if we had both been braver back in our youth?”

Alfred smiled and said, “That could still happen.” 

She smiled and said, “Perhaps, now I suppose you’d like to hear some gossip? But you know Harry Potter’s coming to Hogwarts, perhaps with Neville if he chooses to come.” 

“Ah, Harry Potter,” Alfred said, “The poor boy, I heard about it mind you through some Wizard friends of mine, though what happened to Harry’s parents was a kindness compared to Neville’s parents.”

Neville looked up and said, “What happened to my parents?” 

Minerva looked at Alfred and said, “You didn’t tell him?”

“Our house has had its fair share of tragedy: Bruce’s ward, Master Dick’s parents were murdered too.”

“It seems your adoptive family has a curse on it,” Minerva said smiling sadly, “But I suppose we should talk to him about this possibility and you can inform him if he’s family.” 

Alfred nodded and said, “Of course.” 

As they ate, Neville wasn’t sure if he wanted to go to this Hogwarts place but Uncle Alfie seemed to think highly of the place so maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

After they ate, Minerva took them home and she walked in with them, she sat down and waited with them until Bruce and Dick came in the front door. 

Bruce smiled and said, “Alfred, umm, is this a guest?”

She got up and said, “Hello, I am Minerva McGonagall and I’d like to talk to you about Neville.”

Bruce nodded and they went to the kitchen as Dick sat next to Neville and they played a game Dick had gotten last Christmas until they suddenly heard a loud, “What!!?”

They ran in and Bruce looked a bit angry and said, “Magic? Alfred, I believe in Magic, you know I’ve seen things, weird things. But why Britain?”

Minerva smiled and said, “It wouldn’t be until he was eleven and he can come home, thanks to portkeys and things.” 

Bruce calmed down and said, “Ms. McGonagall, I’m sorry for my outburst but Neville is my son and I worry.”

“Of course,” she said smiling, “Perhaps you can come with him on his first day and get to know the teachers and staff?”

“Alfred,” Bruce said, “This school, is it good?”

“Sir, Hogwarts is quite good, one of the best in the world sir,” Alfred said smiling, “Alice always spoke of it quite fondly.” 

“What about American schools?” Bruce asked, “Are they any good?”

“A few of them are quite nice from what I hear but one is in Metropolis and, well, that has its own problems.” 

Bruce nodded and said, “A year about? And should Neville be sent back to a world that abandoned him for supposedly not having any magic? You were abandoned by this same world Alfred.”

“Quite,” Alfred said, “And I can admit to being somewhat upset but my parents had never forgotten me, they always came for visits. Trust me Master Bruce, Minerva and my parents are the exceptions to the rules and I do not regret my path Master Bruce.” 

“So, umm, Neville can do magic?” Dick asked confused, “Wow, I guess.”  
Minerva smiled and said, “I will look after him, I promise.” 

“I want to see this school before I allow him to do anything there,” Bruce said with a bit of steel to his voice, “Is that clear?”

She nodded and said, “Of course, anything else?”

“Not right now,” he said, “But if he is endangered by anything in your school, watch out.”

Alfred smiled and said, “Minerva, I do hope you will visit again.”

“Of course,” she said kissing Alfred lightly on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Timeline: Neville is 11, Jason Todd is thirteen 

 

The Batcave echoed with Jason Todd yelling, “This is Bullshit!! Why does he have to leave?”

Bruce frowned but he understood Jason’s reasoning, he wasn’t pleased by Neville’s leaving Jason since he had come in replacing Dick who had left to go pursue his own path. 

When Bruce brought in Jason he had seen the boy look at him shyly and wave, Jason waved back at him and they ran off to play while Bruce worked on the records so he could take Jason in.

That first night he found Jason sleeping next to Neville, he had taken a deep interest in Neville and both Bruce and Alfred were sure that Neville would never be the target of Jason’s anger. 

And Jason had that in spades; he was temperamental, angry but he had skills too, he could fight quite well.

But Neville was leaving in a few days for Britain and that was what angered him, just so he could learn how to use magic? He had told Bruce that as Batman he knew like five magical superheroes so why couldn’t they teach Neville? 

Bruce asked Alfred who simply said that some magic was different and it would be best if Neville learnt from others like him.

So Jason walked off angrily and said, “I’m coming with you guys, you know that, right?”

Bruce smiled sadly and nodded, he sighed, he just wanted this night to be over. 

Jason stormed upstairs and he saw Alfred preparing their bags, he saw that his bag was lined up with Neville’s and he said, “You, umm, knew?”

Alfred nodded and said, “I did, now get to bed Jason, tomorrow is a big day for Neville.” 

Jason walked upstairs and he saw Neville curled up in bed with a large teddy bear that Superman had brought for him.

Jason’s eyes narrowed, the League liked Neville, hell Wonder Woman freaking babysat him while Bruce was out on a pretend date.

When he had first met Neville he… was jealous, yes he was very jealous of this boy who hadn’t done him any harm, hell Dick even told him that Neville was a very sweet boy and welcomed him in with open arms.

That first night he found himself looking at the sleeping boy and he crawled into the bed with him and went to sleep.

Cuddling him like that damn bear he liked so much and he crawled into bed with him again and he held Neville close to him.

Neville moaned and said, “Jay?”

“Shhh,” Jason said, “It’s just me.” 

Neville calmed down and said, “I had a nightmare.” 

“Oh Neville,” Jason said, “About what?”

“I think I was little again,” Neville said, “I don’t really understand what’s going on but they’re angry because I haven’t shown something or the other and they’ve decided to send me away.” 

Neville whimpered a bit and Jason held him tighter and said, “Their loss.” 

As they settled into a peaceful sleep Jason fell asleep, his anger fading away. 

Bruce looked into Neville’s room and saw a familiar sight and Alfred looked in, smiled and said, “It’s alright, now if you excuse me we both have an early day tomorrow.” 

They both walked to their respective rooms and went to sleep.

The next morning Neville woke up to Jason’s clinging to him, Jason smiled and said, “Hey, you sure you want to go? You’d miss me.” 

Neville giggled and said, “I think I have to go but I’ll miss you.” 

Jason nodded and said, “I know I’ll miss you.” 

As the two of them got dressed Alfred walked in, smiled and said, “Ah Neville and Jason, breakfast is ready, let’s not dawdle.” 

Bruce sighed, he knew Dick would meet them there as he wanted to see Neville off at least. As he ate a piece of bacon he wondered what was this Wizarding world like? It was true that he had asked Doctor Fate about it, the Doctor looked at him and said nothing to him and Bruce got the feeling that Doctor Fate did not care for them. 

At the airport Dick gave Neville a hug and explained that he’d tried to keep in touch with Neville but it might difficult.

The plane trip was pleasant enough, Minerva was going to meet them at the airport and take them to the Alleyway where Neville would buy his stuff, Bruce noted that Jason wasn’t happy but he wasn’t yelling, he knew that scared Neville but he didn’t relish being around Jason afterwards.

In the airport Minerva was smiling to herself, she had been looking forwards to this for some time, Bruce Wayne had done an incredible job, for a muggle that is, in learning about the Wizarding World. 

Alfred had raised him well and she fully intended to show him the Hogwarts campus, she knew he needed to be ensured that his child was safe.

She was still sitting there when she heard Bruce say “Hello,”, he was dressed quite sharply and she walked over and gave Alfred a kiss.

Bruce smiled and, “Ms. McGonagall.”

“Mr. Wayne,” she said smiling, “Come, come, we have very little time to dawdle and you must be Mr. Todd.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Jason said as she led them out of the airport. 

She smiled and said, “Welcome to London Mr. Wayne, we will be heading to Diagon Alley where we shall pick up Neville’s items.”

As they walked through London Bruce noted that Jason’s hand had never left Neville’s hand. 

They walked to an alley and Minerva knocked at the bricks in a certain way and she said, “Welcome to Diagon Alley.” 

Bruce saw several stores with their excess inventory outside in ramshackle piles. 

“First, Gringotts,” Minerva said, “We must convert some money into Galleons.” 

“Hmm,” Bruce said, “Galleons, are they like pounds?”

“No,” she said, “They’re gold coins.” 

As they walked towards a bank Bruce looked at Jason and said, “Take Neville to get some candy or something, this could take a while.”

Minerva gave Neville a handful of golden coins and said, “Have some fun.” 

Bruce frowned and hoped that Neville could keep Jason’s temper in check.

They walked out and Neville pointed at a candy store, Jason frowned but nodded and said, “Let’s do it.”

They walked into the candy store and Jason frowned at the selection that included chocolate frogs, he looked at the kindly old looking lady and said, “Five of these I guess.” 

She smiled and said, “Of course young man, is this your first time here? Here, have some on the house, so to speak.” 

Neville opened up the package, he paled and said, “Umm, Jason? It’s moving.” 

“The fuck!?” Jason said as it leapt up to escape Neville but Jason snapped the frog up and said, “Umm, is it alive?”

“No dear, just a bit of magic,” she said as she went to talk to some other customers. 

‘Damn,’ Jason thought, ‘Great use of a reality warping power to make candy that moves.’ 

They both sat down outside and ate the chocolate frogs, Jason had to admit they were good, very good. 

As they sat there they heard an arrogant voice say, “Muggleborn trash.”

Jason looked up and saw a boy with pale hair, pale skin and silver eyes and Jason asked, “So what the hell do you mean Muggleborn?” 

The boy started off on a rant and Jason shrugged and before the boy could do anything Jason’s fist connected with his nose, knocking the boy more than a foot away. 

Neville tried to stammer out an apology when a woman gasped as she ran over and said, “Draco?” She glared murderously at Jason who glared right back, she stood up and said, “You little brute.” 

“Bitch,” Jason said, “Your brat started it.” 

Before she could do anything a man with long pale hair looked at Jason and sighed, he said, “Draco, bad form, if you must insult someone do so where they can’t, umm, hear you.” 

Draco covered his nose and spat out, “I’m Draco Malfoy.” 

“What the fuck do I care what your name is,” Jason said, “I’ve never heard of it.” 

Before Draco could say anything else a loud yell of, “Jason!!” rang out through the alley and the Malfoy family watched in shock as Bruce walked over and said, “Jason, please tell me you didn’t start this?” 

“They insulted me and Neville,” Jason said, “At least I think they did.”

Lucius stared in shock, he knew who Bruce Wayne was, he frowned and said, “Draco, apologise now!!” 

Draco noticed the slightly frightened look on his father’s face and he nodded and mumbled out an apology and Lucius dragged him and Narcissa away.

“But father,” Draco hissed, “He’s just a muggle.” 

“A muggle with wealth and power,” Lucius said, “Not someone we want as an enemy so try to make friends with them or at least be polite.”

Bruce sighed and said, “Jason, we need to talk about your temper but first Neville, Alfred’s out picking up the other stuff but we have to pick up your wand.”

Jason made a face at the word wand, Bruce smirked a bit and said, “I actually agree but Minerva said it helps focus their type of magic.” 

Neville looked around and Bruce said, “She’ll meet us at Hogwarts.” 

They walked to the wandmaker store and they nearly crashed into a dark haired boy with glasses who looked at them nervously, Bruce’s eyes caught the look and he frowned; the kid was abused, he’d better check up on him soon.

As they walked in an old man smiled and said, “Garrick Ollivander at your service and ah, here for your wand?” 

Neville nodded and the man said, “Ah, here we go: Ebony and Dragon heartstring. Give it a twirl.” 

As Neville gave it a twirl Diagon Alley was shaken by a massive rumbling. 

“Not that one,” Bruce said coughing, “If I miss my guess.” 

“Indeed,” the old man said, “Try this one: Maple and phoenix,” and he ducked as Neville swung the wand and blew out the windows. 

“Umm,” Bruce said, “I’ll pay for those.” 

“No problem,” Garrick said, “I do enjoy a challenge,” and he began passing out wands. 

Finally, after an hour, Neville looked at his wand, Rowan wood and Unicorn tail, hair a powerful and loyal wand. 

Neville bowed and said, “Thank you Mr. Ollivander.” 

“Oh, might I have your name?” the old man asked, “Umm, I wasn’t planning for such a curious boy.”

“Neville, umm, technically it was Longbottom,” he said, “But now it’s…” 

“Wayne,” Bruce said, interrupting Neville. 

“I thought it was Pennyworth?” Jason said, “Umm but anyways.” 

Garrick Ollivander smiled and said, “I remember your parents young man, good people. A pity what happened to them.” 

Bruce’s eyes narrowed and knew he’d be asking about them. 

As they left Alfred walked out and said, “Master Neville, you were told that you could have a pet so I found this toad, a handsome creature.” 

Neville smiled and said, “I’m gonna name it Trevor.” 

Jason frowned but shrugged and said, “Nice name I guess.”

Bruce frowned and said, “Now we go to the train and we can go see this Campus.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce frowned as they went to the bus station and said, “Nine and three quarters?” He noticed that Jason was being a gentleman and was pushing Neville’s luggage when Neville pointed at another confused boy, it was the dark haired boy from before. 

Bruce frowned, that boy might need his help. 

He was pleased when Neville walked over and picked up the boy’s stuff and explained that they were looking for the same thing. 

Alfred frowned a bit as Bruce helped the boy, he swore that he knew this boy, Minnie had talked about a boy and he frowned, who was it? Did it matter? Perhaps not this boy, why did all of the children that Master Wayne takes an interest in have to be so traumatised? 

The boy’s clothes were ratty and were too big for him, the glasses were obviously broken and this boy didn’t look eleven. Bruce took his hand and knelt down so he could look him in the eye and said, “Hello.”

“H-H-H-H-Hello,” the boy said quietly.

Bruce smiled and said, “I’m Bruce Wayne and my boy is going with you to Hogwarts, I’m coming with him for his first day. Would you like some help?” 

The boy smiled and his bright green eyes were wide but he obviously didn’t know who Bruce Wayne was, Bruce took him by the hand and they were walking to platform nine and three quarters.

Neville was about to ask for directions when a loud voice said, a bit too loudly, “Every year there’s more and more muggles.”

Jason made a face and said, “I thought this world thrived on secrecy?” 

Bruce frowned and said, “We’ll follow them.” 

As they followed the group of red heads Jason unconsciously rubbed his own hair which he dyed black to fit in with the Wayne household, Neville had nice chestnut hair though but everyone else had black hair. 

Jason frowned, ‘Hmm, that green eyed boy. Fuck, it looks like papa Bruce is going to take care of another boy or at least ensure whatever happened to the boy never happened again.’ 

Bruce looked at the woman and said, “Excuse me ma’am.”

She turned around and stared at him and said, “Oh my, umm, is it your boys first time?” 

He nodded and said, “I was told that I could go and look at the campus with them.” 

“Oh, of course,” she said, “It’s my Ron’s first time too.” 

Neville looked at the blank wall and said, “So I just go in?”

“Oh yes,” she said with a smile and Neville pushed the pack of luggage and he disappeared into the wall.

As Bruce helped Jason in he felt a tingle and saw Alfred smile as they saw an old fashioned train and the luggage was taken by some handlers who ensured them that they’d get it safely to the school. 

As they walked to the train Bruce realized that the green-eyed boy hadn’t let go of his hand since they got here.

Bruce frowned, ‘It’s time to ask some questions,’ and he picked the boy up and thought, ‘He’s very light, a little too light.’

His boys Neville Jason and Dick played together and they trained together, Dick even gave Neville some acrobatic training, not much but enough.

But this boy was light, he wasn’t tall either but he’d look into that.

The boy had obviously never been picked up before because the boy looked afraid but he just clung to Bruce, the boy was starved for affection much like Neville had been at first. 

But Neville had come to them when he was about fifteen months old, maybe a bit older.

As they walked into the train Bruce found them a cabin and he put the boy down between him and Neville.

“So,” Jason said, “Umm, what’s your name kiddo?”

“Umm, Harry Potter.”

They all shrugged and Neville said, “Umm, I’m Neville Wayne, that’s Alfred Pennyworth and umm.” 

“I’m Jason Todd.” 

“And I already introduced myself,” Bruce said, “So Harry, tell me more about yourself?”

“Oh, umm, okay,” Harry said smiling and began to talk about himself, happy to make some friends.” 

Bruce took note of everything Harry told them and he decided that he’d talk to the Dursley family but he wouldn’t go as Bruce Wayne, even if this boy was a bit ignorant of the world around him, they wouldn’t like Batman’s visit. 

One of the red haired boys walked in and said, “Is there room here?” 

“Of course,” Bruce said, “Hello.”

Bruce watched him carefully as the boy introduced himself as Ron Weasley and, as Harry introduced himself, Ron asked rather impatiently to see a scar and Bruce saw the scar, he had noticed it of course but it was lightning bolt shaped. 

Harry looked at the intense gaze of the older man and whimpered a bit but he listened to Ron explain again why he was famous, Hagrid had already told him. 

“Wait a minute!!” Jason said, “How in the hell did this kid stop this evil wizard?”

Bruce looked at Alfred who shrugged and said, “I must admit, I am not quite sure how such a thing happened.” 

Jason looked at Harry and said, “You like to play with matches? Maybe you set his robe on fire?”

Harry began to giggle and Bruce smiled and said, “That can’t be it, there must be something else.” 

“Well those robes look pretty flammable,” Jason said, “Like get some gasoline, a match and they go up like, well…” 

Alfred smiled and said, “Master Jason, a good wizard would have any number of ways to counteract said match and this Voldemort fellow would most likely have a way to fight a toddler with matches.”

Neville smiled as a girl walked with bushy hair, she looked at Bruce Wayne and said, “Oh god, hello Mr. Wayne.” 

Bruce smiled and said, “Hello.” 

“Wait!!” Ron said, “Is he famous?”

“Umm,” she said, “Hello, I’m Hermione Granger and Mr. Wayne is famous; he’s rich but he lives in Gotham City.”

“My adopted son, Neville, here is a wizard, his parents went to the Hogwarts school so I thought he’d like to go to their school.”

“Oh smashing,” she said with a smile, “Oh and Ron, your brother Percy is looking for you.” 

Ron dashed out of the room and she sat down and frowned, she didn’t really want to work for the Headmaster but she didn’t want to get into trouble either. 

 

Flashback. 

 

Three weeks ago,

 

Hermione was looking at her wand and playing with it, she was getting skilled at some of the spells when a loud pop caught her attention. 

A man appeared, he wore long white robes, a long beard and she almost thought he was Merlin himself.

The man smiled and offered her a lemon sherbet and he explained that he was Albus Dumbledore, her new headmaster and told her that there were two boys that he knew needed watching and he would make sure she would always got good grades. 

She was conflicted she really wanted to make a good impression on her new headmaster but something about this stank to her, she told her parents who frowned, they weren’t happy by this request but they were unsure of who to talk to about it, for now they told her play along until they were sure about what to do.

 

End Flashback.

 

And now she saw the two boys that the headmaster was talking about: Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom or Wayne now. 

She sat down and said, “I have something to tell you Harry and Neville.” 

Four minutes later Bruce was livid with rage, ‘Spy on two kids? For what reason? ‘“Ms. Granger,” he said, “I want you to continue to spy on them.” 

Harry looked up confused and Bruce said, “Because you’re now spying for me.” 

She nodded and said, “There were some things that I was told to watch for Mr Wayne. Like if Neville and Harry got sorted into the wrong houses and hanged out with the wrong sort.” 

Bruce’s eyes narrowed and said, “What exactly are the wrong sorts?”

“In Hogwarts there are four houses,” she said, “Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and finally Slytherin.” 

Bruce looked at Alfred who sighed and said, “I only have somewhat limited knowledge Master Bruce and I might admit that Alice was somewhat biased. There is great rivalries between the houses but mostly Gryffindor and Slytherin, apparently the founder of Slytherin wanted to have only those of pure blood, meaning from magical families, come into Hogwarts but the other founders disagreed with this.” 

“But,” Alfred said, “It has been more than a thousand years since Hogwarts was founded and who knows what it was really about now as very few records actually survived from that long ago.” 

Hermione nodded, breathing with relief and said, “It’s in my book sir; Slytherin values cunning and determination, Gryffindor: courage and daring, Ravenclaw: wit and knowledge and finally Hufflepuff values duty and loyalty.”

“Damn,” Jason said.

“According to the professor who told me of such things, everyone who goes to Slytherin becomes much more susceptible to darkness,” she said, “Or he meant evil.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed ever more and said, “So an eleven-year-old who gets put in Slytherin will be evil?”

“Or so we’re led to believe,” Alfred said softly, “Something is odd Master Wayne; first young Master Potter was left without finding a way to the platform, something I doubt any normal adult would find and we found him, that I think was more of a coincidence and then we heard a wizarding family talk loudly about Muggles.”

Bruce frowned and said, “I agree and then one of the red headed boys comes in and sits with us.”

Hermione frowned and said, “Umm, yes and I was to meet Harry and Neville.” 

“Why Neville?” Bruce asked, “Did he tell you?”

“I know about Harry by reputation but nothing about Neville, I don’t even know why,” Hermione said softly. 

Bruce looked at her, nodded and said, “I believe you Ms. Granger, other than good grades was anything else promised?” 

“Umm, money sir,” she said, “One thousand Galleons a month.” 

“Okay, that is a lot of money! I had to set up a bank account for Neville for I think about what? Four thousand galleons?” Bruce said getting angry.

“Quite sir,” Alfred said, “It was quite a lot of money.” 

Bruce frowned and said, “We’ll see when we get there and Neville keep your eyes open, alright?”


	6. Chapter 6

As they sailed across the dark lake Neville looked impassively as Harry looked at the castle on the cliff, it seemed to shine with magic. 

Bruce sighed, ‘This is a bit dangerous, isn’t it? But these boats at least look safe I suppose.’ 

Jason’s hand was on Neville’s hand and Harry looked at Bruce and said, “They’re brave, your sons. 

Bruce smiled and said, “Fear isn’t an enemy, it can keep you alive but when it takes control of you, that’s when it becomes paranoia.”

Harry smiled a bit and said, “Alright.” 

Bruce looked at Alfred and smiled as Alfred looked at the castle and asked, “Were you ever here?”

“No,” Alfred said, “Never for I am a squib so my parents insisted I get the best muggle schooling available but Alice’s stories do not do it justice.” 

Alfred smiled and said, “Ah Master Wayne, we’re almost there.” 

As the boats finally docked the students got up and walked up a stairway, when Bruce was about to follow them the big man said, “Sorry, you have to go the other way, students only sir.”

Bruce nodded and said, “Jason, let go of Neville, we’ll see him when he is sorted.” 

As they walked away Alfred frowned and said, “It is rather peaceful here sir compared to Gotham.” 

“Any place is peaceful compared to Gotham,” Bruce said, “Now Alfred I need you to look into Harry Potter, I have a bad feeling about him.” 

Jason looked at Bruce and Bruce sighed and said, “I recognize abuse; Harry drank up the slight affection and I’m afraid that need for affection will make him more pliable to whatever is going on here.”

“He is quite famous,” Alfred said, “Several students were talking about him, on how he will be a Gryffindor, like his father.”

“Is it genetic?” Bruce asked, “I mean the houses?

Again I am unsure sir,” Alfred said as they walked up another pair of stairs, “I never had the pleasure of being here.” 

Bruce sighed and said, “I do not like this, the Headmaster was paying kids to spy on Neville and Harry.”

Alfred frowned and said, “Sir, right now it would be to soon to tell, Albus Dumbledore’s reputation is spotless and, without question, so is his power.”

Jason spat and said, “Who the fuck cares? This guy won’t find Nev easy to manipulate.” 

“But,” Bruce said, “If he had been raised by his grandmother… Hmmm, I wonder what he would have been like?”

Minerva teleported in front of them and said, “I’m so sorry Mr Wayne, you were supposed to come with the children but I’m afraid Hagrid got confused.” 

Alfred smiled and said, “Minerva, this is such a beautiful old castle.”

She smiled and said, “Come with me,” she looked at Bruce and said, “To answer your question: Neville would have been forced to live up to his parents, Augusta is a friend but she misses her son and the child she adopted, who she renamed Frank Longbottom Jr. I’m afraid the boy is less capable than most. 

“Ewww!!” Jason said, “That’s Nev’s old last name? Wow.” 

Bruce frowned and said, “Less capable?”

“She’s forcing him to use Frank’s old wand and I’m afraid that just doesn’t or shouldn’t happen, a wand needs to be attuned to its owner.” 

As they finally got in Bruce suddenly asked, “Say Neville or one of these students is sorted into Slytherin? Would their education be as good as a student in another house? I heard that there is friction between them, would that affection their experiences?”

“I would like to say no,” she said, “But I am not a fool, some Gryffindors are bullies and, between you and me, the headmaster tends to overlook that. I am the head of house for Gryffindor and I do have some bias towards my house.”

“But,” she smiled, “I would not treat a student any different regardless of house, I pride myself on being fair.” 

Bruce smiled and said, “Good.”

As they walked in Bruce heard something singing, Minerva sighed and said, “The sorting hat.”

As they walked into the great hall Bruce felt a bit out of place because everyone was wearing robes. 

Minerva started to call names and Bruce noted the looks on the four tables, he recognized the pale blonde boy from before and he even picked out Neville and Harry standing in their robes and he heard Jason snort with disgust.

Suddenly Harry’s name was called, he heard whispers and he saw Harry sitting down looking around, the boy was nervous as he wasn’t used to this much attention. 

Neville had been the focus of much attention such that first night when he took him out, the papers had declared him the Heir to the Wayne family, he had become used to public scrutiny but this poor boy probably has no idea on how to deal with new people. 

Suddenly the hat yelled out, “Gryffindor!!!!”

Then Neville’s name was called and Neville sat on the chair. 

“Oh my!!” the hat said, “You are a first. I sense it, a burning desire for justice but justice has no power here right now, I might say that I see determination Mr. Wayne.” 

“So what would you recommend?” Neville asked, “I’m not sure myself”

“Ah,” the hat said, “Your father and he is your father, had he been put here in your place Mr. Wayne I would’ve suggested either Ravenclaw or Slytherin and the same is said for you Neville. I am sure that you will find out that sometimes courage gets you killed and ambition isn’t bad at all, if you know how to temper it with wisdom and yes kindness. Hmmm, I dare say…”

“SLYTHERIN!!!!!”

Albus Dumbledore looked up in shock as he had gambled on both of them being in Gryffindor but he sighed, one was with the snakes. He quickly regained his composure and clapped. 

Neville sat down next to another student who stared at him in shock and said, “A muggleborn? In Slytherin!!?”

After the feast Bruce eyes narrowed on the head of the Slytherin house, he strode over to the man and said, “Hello.”

The man nodded and said, “Severus Snape.” 

“Bruce Wayne.” 

Severus nodded and said, “Do not worry, your son will be safe in my house as I do not allow the children to pick on each other, too many children of the other houses do that.”

Bruce looked at Minerva who walked over and she said, “I mean to keep my promise Bruce, Neville will not suffer anything just because he is from another house.” 

“Good, Jason say good bye,” Bruce said, “I have some stuff to do before we leave England.” 

“Oh,” Minerva said, “Alfred, I managed to connect your house to the Floo network so you and Neville can visit often.”

Jason smiled and said, “Good, I’m going to say goodbye to Neville now.” 

Neville was walking with another student and he smiled as Jason gave him a hug and whispered, “Gonna miss you Neville.” 

“I’ll miss you too Jason,” Neville said with a smile, “But I do have to get going, I’ll send a message to you later.” 

Jason hugged Neville, he was left alone and he sighed, “Great.” 

Bruce walked behind Jason and said, “I have something to do, stay with Alfred with Minerva,” and Bruce disappeared into the night.

 

Later that night in Little Whinging Vernon Dursley was sleeping next to his wife, they were comfortable now that the freak was gone when they heard a window breaking. 

Petunia whispered, “Vernon?”

Vernon blinked and said, “Bugger, you think the freak came back?”

She shook her head and said, “The old man said he wouldn’t, not until the summer.” 

Suddenly the door to their room opened and Petunia gasped as she saw Batman who looked at her and Vernon.

Batman flashed them a look and said, “I’d love to have a discussion about your nephew and his future here or perhaps with someone else, wouldn’t you agree?”


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sat down next to Neville in the Library and whispered, “Neville?”

“Yeah,” Neville said, “What is it?”

“I think Ron is being paid by the Headmaster too,” she whispered. 

Neville frowned and said, “I’ve been here two weeks and I’ve been invited to tea with him five times.”

She nodded and said, “I think he wants you to be something else. How are the Slytherins by the way? Are they treating you alright?”

Neville nodded and said, “The Slytherin house gets a lot of crap and some of it’s for good reason but the worse students I’ve seen are Malfoy but that’s more because he’s an entitled prick than anything.”

She frowned and said, “Really?”

“You know two red heads tried to prank me, I guess it was because I was in Slytherin,” Neville said with a wide smile, “But I handled it.” 

She looked up and saw Fred and George look at Neville and smile at him, Neville said, “I, umm, pranked them and, well, they seem to be happy to be friends, I think.”

“How did you prank them?” she asked, “I mean they’re masters at pranks apparently.”

Neville smiled and said, “Actually I spiked their food with some Habenero peppers that Alfred sent me.”

“Oooh,” she said, “I bet they’ve never had that before.”

“Heh,” Neville said, “I shared my milk with them and well, they had a great deal of fun and they decided I was there friend.”

As they walked off Hermione whispered, “Neville, I don’t know if something is going on but the Headmaster is hiding something, I don’t think Harry is mad at him anymore.” 

Neville blinked and said, “Harry was mad at him?”

“Yes,” Hermione said, “He was livid because Harry found out that I was being paid to spy on him, he wanted some answers.”

“Maybe he did something,” Neville said, “But, umm, now what else is going on?”

She sighed and said, “Nothing really,” and she smiled as she walked off and Neville went back to reading.

As he sat there and read the books he wondered why did this school even have a forbidden section? With what he could only figure out it was for evil magic but why was it near where children learnt?

He sighed and sat back in his chair and mused, he missed Uncle Alfred, Bruce and Jason and he wondered what they were doing? ‘Oh yeah,’ he thought, “They were probably on patrol right now.’

‘Hogwarts is interesting,’ Neville thought, ‘But the classes are kinda weird,’ But he was doing, he guessed, decent enough and Hermione was brilliant and very talented.

As Neville got up and walked to the dungeons he noted, as Malfoy walked out of his way, that it seemed that Draco Malfoy was afraid of him thanks to Jason.

He went down to his room to work on the potion homework, it was one of his favourites here because potions were fun as was herbology, he had learnt more about plants than he had ever back in his old school. 

Severus watched carefully, the headmaster was not pleased that Longbottom or Wayne had come to Slytherin rather than his precious lions. 

He sighed as he walked to his chambers, things weren’t going as Dumbledore thought they would. He sighed again, he was to be a spy for the dark lord when he comes back.

And now he had to protect Harry Potter, from what he saw the boy wasn’t spoiled or mean spirited as his father had been.

Severus looked down and frowned, he had heard about the headmaster’s invitations to tea for Neville and he was concerned, even if he truly did not care the boy was under his protection and he frowned, he walked down and smiled at Draco who was also doing his work.

He walked into Neville’s room and saw Neville looking at books on potions and other subjects and he said, “Wayne?”

“Yes sir,” Neville said respectfully, “Can I help you?”

Severus nodded and said, “You have done well in your lessons here, more than I’d have thought.”

“Umm, my adoptive father,” Neville said, “He encouraged me to do my best but he let me do it on my own, he never pushed.” 

Severus nodded and said, “Good. Here, read this book, you may find it interesting as well.”

Neville looked at the book and said out loud, “Mental defences.” 

He looked up and noticed that the professor was gone so Neville looked down and began to read. 

The next morning Neville smiled at Hermione and he said hi to Harry who looked away.

Hermione sighed and followed Neville.

Neville frowned and said, “What’s up with Harry?”

She sighed and said, “Ron’s been filling his head with how there was never a dark wizard or witch that wasn’t from Slytherin.”

“Umm, so,” Neville said, “I’m supposed to be evil?”

“There is a disturbing trend,” she said, “But I’d rather think that it’s just the most notable ones that came from Slytherin but I’d like to say that all of the houses created bad eggs, care to help me prove Ron wrong?”

He nodded and said, “Breakfast first, I have a free period later.”

She smiled and Neville frowned as he swore he saw the headmaster smile approvingly at the two talking.

Neville frowned but nodded, he finished eating his breakfast and ran off with Hermione and she said, “To the library.” 

As they walked to the library Neville looked at the forbidden section and said, “Why do we even have that here?”

“I don’t know,” she said, “It just seems to be a bad idea, why do we even have these books here? I did hear that you need a special note from a teacher to go here but the list of dark wizards and witches of England are here.” 

Neville and Hermione sat down and began to read, she frowned and said, “Oh my, there are more than a few from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw but almost none from Hufflepuff.”

Neville smiled and said, “Duty and loyalty, they’re nice people and they’ve been nicer to me than more than a few people here.” 

She nodded and said, “They are really the only house that seems to have no real wish to be aggressive to the other houses.”

Neville frowned and said, “It’s not fair and yes I know life’s not fair but to decide that a child is going to go dark by being sorted into Slytherin.” 

“Well,” she said, “You know he’s not fair, I mean Professor Snape.”

“Eh,” Neville said, “There is incredible bias here, I mean I think Ms McGonagall is nice, she is fairer but everyone seems to look out for themselves here. I bet the headmaster will find out how to award Gryffindor the house cup, whatever that means.” 

She nodded and said, “There are plenty of good eggs from Slytherin too but you do know that a few sour grapes spoil the whole bunch.” 

Neville nodded.

As they separated she smiled at him and said, “Thanks for being my friend, I don’t have many here.”

“Is it my fault?” Neville asked, “I mean because I’m in Slytherin?”

“No,” she said, “I don’t think so but do be careful.”

They walked their separate ways and Neville was pondering about the houses, he wanted to look into the history behind each one. 

That might be a fun way to see what was really going on with Hogwarts, he decided that he would only get biased answers from people. 

After all Bruce always told him to go find the whole picture before making a choice and that meant study and other things, the library would be a good source of information. 

As he walked out two sets of hands clapped on his shoulders and he said, “Hello?”

Two sets of warm eyes met his own and Fred said, “Hello.” 

George continued for him, “Neville, we liked your pepper drink and we think we need a partner in crime.”

“So to speak,” Fred said smiling, “We can teach you how to be a prankster like us and if you do we’ll leave our pranks for those who actually deserve it.”

“Or,” George said smiling, “Those who can defend themselves.” 

Neville smiled and said, “Alright, I think so but nothing really traumatic or scarring.”

“Agreed,” they said as one shaking his hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Albus Dumbledore pondered the life of Neville Longbottom though his name was really Wayne now, he had convinced Algie, the current head of the family since Augusta’s husband had passed on, to disown the child as he couldn’t have the chosen child be a pureblood, that would only encourage more purebloods to think themselves more superior. 

Plus, he had believed the boy had been a squib but then that damn prophecy had been told and Albus knew it; Neville was the forgotten savior as Harry was the chosen one.

It had taken work to make sure the prophecy hadn’t become widely known. 

As he looked out over Hogwarts he sighed, he knew Voldemort was out there, his enemy and yes, he will stop Voldemort. 

‘My pawns are in place as are Voldemort’s,’ Dumbledore thought, he had brought the philosopher’s stone to Hogwarts in the hope of luring Voldemort out. 

But he had to take a look at his two main pawns; Neville was probably lost to the dark because of his new connection to Slytherin, he had hoped the boy would be one of his lions but that wouldn’t be now, unless he demanded a resorting. 

Perhaps he could convince Mr Wayne that his son was being mistreated, after all they probably didn’t know much about the world even with the Wayne family butler, after all Alfred Pennyworth was but a squib and most likely as informed as he could be. 

Plus, he had to deal with Augusta and her former brother in law; Algernon, aka Algie, the two had found out Neville was in attendance and they were coming to see him. 

‘That had been unexpected to be sure,’ he thought as he walked to the window of his office, he saw Neville enter and he smiled.

Neville looked a little pale in the face as he walked out of Dumbledor’s office, he wasn’t sure he wanted to meet his family, he didn’t even remember them and now he had to go meet them in a few days.

‘Why was the headmaster being so happy about this?’ He wondered as he went to write a letter to Bruce because he wanted his opinion.

 

Five hours later in Gotham.

 

Bruce looked at Neville’s empty room and sighed, Jason was sleeping in it right now and Alfred explained that the two boys had a bond. He looked at the letter he had received, he and Alfred were not sure about this meeting and he had even called Doctor Fate to learn more about the Wizarding world.

As Bruce looked around he sighed and thought, the letters he got from Neville were concerning to say the least, Neville had made friends and he knew that, sometimes, rivalries are a good thing sometimes but in this Hogwarts place it was like a poison. 

Gryffindor hated Slytherin and, from the books that Alfred showed him, it had started in the past, deep in the past when Salazar Slytherin had wished for only one type of student to be admitted but these books were written by the victor so he didn’t have many answers so he decided to ask Fate over.

Doctor Fate floated in front of the fireplace as Bruce walked in, Fate looked at him and said, “So, you sent the young wizard to Hogwarts?” 

“Yes,” Bruce said, “Is that a problem?”

“No,” Fate said, “The Lords of Order do not involve themselves in the matters of the Wizarding World for the most part, the wizards are beneath our notice.” 

“So are they weak,” Bruce asked, “Or what?”

“They’ve suffered,” Fate said, “They’ve become self-entitled bastards, they’ve become weaker than they’ve been for generations of inbreeding and hiding, though for good reasons, from the rest of the human race.”

Bruce frowned and Fate sighed and said, “Their genetics have created a situation to this and the wizards call them squibs, who leave the wizarding world and marry into other families, muggle families, the descendants of these squibs become what the wizards call Muggleborns but the so called purebloods are dismissive of them for being weaker.” 

Fate looked up at Bruce and said, “Neville is in Slytherin? Interesting. Cunning and ambition, that is not a bad thing.” 

Bruce sat down and looked pensive and said, “Have I made a mistake?”

“No,” Fate said, “I would not have been able to teach Neville magic but that is not what you have summoned me for.” 

“What happened a thousand years ago?” Bruce asked, “Why is there so much anger and hate trapped within Hogwarts?” 

“As with all things,” Fate said, “The truth of the matter is obscured by the mists of time: truth becomes rumour and rumour becomes myth. I know little myself but I believe it had to do with Merlin.”

“Merlin?” Alfred said as he walked in with a tray of tea and other things, “The wizard who taught the Founders?”

“Indeed,” Fate said, “He was a great wizard as he understood magic’s use and the four were great friends, they were as brothers and sisters.” 

“But,” Fate said, “There was anger forming and yes, it was from the non-magical people of England because some wizards had taken it on themselves that they were better, smarter and therefore more important than the muggles.” 

“Merlin stopped the wizards from doing much harm and he saw the muggles who had suffered, he knew they would hold a grudge against any magical person and he did his best to form friendships.”

“Wait,” Bruce said, “How did the wizards harm muggles?” 

“The Unforgivable Curses,” Fate said, “The killing curse, the Imperius curse and the Crucio curse. Three young and malicious wizards created the curses to scare the muggle population into obedience and it worked in most of Europe save for a few areas where a muggle had, with aid from allies, made a weapon to kill wizards, particularly dark wizards.” 

Alfred froze and said, “If the Wizarding world knew of this weapon.”

“They would seek to obtain it instantly,” Fate said with a cold smile, “But the weapon is out of their reach for now.” 

Bruce frowned and said, “Anything else?”

“Albus Dumbledore,” Fate said, “Is not what you’d consider an evil man but he will manipulate, lie and do other things to gain his way.” 

Alfred frowned and said, “Master Bruce, I heard from Minerva that Neville is to meet his aunt and grand uncle soon.”

Bruce looked up and said, “What are their relations to Neville? Paternal or maternal?”

“Augusta is Neville’s paternal grandmother and Algie is the legal head of the family, I believe it was he who finally disowned Neville.”

Fate frowned and said, “It doesn’t matter, the families are so inbred that they are all intertwined together.”

“Indeed,” Alfred said sighing, “But young master Neville has requested that you come and visit him so they can see that you were a good influence for him, they will be there within a week.” 

Bruce nodded and Fate said, “I would very much like to see how the children are taught, I once visited there seventy years ago and found some of the teaching methods lacking, it’d be interesting to see if it changed.”

“Come along then,” Bruce said with a smile.

“I intend to,” Fate said with a grimace.


End file.
